Persona 3 Original Soundtrack
Persona 3 Original Soundtrack (「ペルソナ3」 オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 16 juillet 2006. Cet album est intégralement composé par Shoji Meguro, responsable musical chez Atlus, à l'exception d'un morceau par Yosuke Uda, l'un des programmeurs du jeu. Cet album tranche avec ces prédecesseurs par son nombre de morceaux chantés, plus conséquent qu'à l'accoutumée. Ces derniers, très orientés Rap et Hip-Hop, sont interprétés par Yumi Kawamura, Lotus Juice, Haruko Komiya et Masahide Takaya; et écrits par Shigeo Komori, Yoshihiro Komori, Reiko Tanaka et Katsura Hashino. Pistes Disque 1 #'Burn My Dread' #:Paroles: Yoshihiro et Shigeo Komori #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura #:Thème d'introduction. #'Aria of the Soul' (全ての人の魂の詩, Subete no Hito no Tamashī no Uta) #:Chant: Haruko Komiya #:Thème de la Chambre de velours. #'The Beginning' (はじまり, Hajimari) #:Jouée lors de la rencontre avec Yukari. #'This Mysterious Feeling' (この不思議な感覚, Kono Fushigi na Kankaku) #:Thème de la SEES. #'Want to Be Close' #:Paroles: Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura #:Thème du lycée Gekkoukan au premier trimestre. #'Troubled' #:Jouée lors des réunions d'informations. #'Crisis' #:Jouée durant les situations de crise. #'Shadow' (シャドウ, Shadō) #:Jouée lors de l'attaque du Bateleur. #'Persona Invocation' (ペルソナ発動, Perusona Hatsudō) #:Jouée lors de l'invocation. #'Unavoidable Battle' (避けられぬ戦い, Sakerarenu Tatakai) #:Jouée lors de l'apparition de Thanatos. Thème de combat contre Strega et les intendants. #'Tranquility' (やすらぎ, Yasuragi) #:Paroles: Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura #:Jouée lors de résolutions. Variation de "Want To Be Close". #'When the Moon Reaches for the Stars' (When The Moon’s Reaching Out Stars) #:Paroles: Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura #:Thème de ville de Tatsumi Port Island. #'Iwatodai Dorm' (巌戸台分寮, Iwatodai Bunryō) #:Thème du dortoir d'Iwatodai. #'The Voice Someone Calls' #:Jouée à l'entrée de Tartarus. #'tartarus_0d01' #:Thème du palier Thebel et des tréfonds Monad. #'Mass Destruction' #:Paroles: Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: Lotus Juice #:Chœur: Yumi Kawamura #:Thème de combat. #'After the Battle' (戦いのあと, Tatakai no Ato) #:Thème de victoire. #'p3ct004_01' #:Jouée dans les ruelles de Tatsumi. #'Deep Breath Deep Breath' #:Paroles et chant: Lotus Juice #:Chœur: Yumi Kawamura #:Thème du monorail Clair-de-Lune. #'Master of Shadow' #:Chœur: Yumi Kawamura #:Thème de combat contre un Shadow d'Arcane. #'Paulownia Mall' (ポロニアンモール, Poronian Mōru) #:Paroles: Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura #:Thème de boutique. Variation de "When The Moon Reaches for the Stars". #'tartarus_0d02' #:Thème du palier Arqa. #'An Unpleasant Premonition' (嫌な予感, Iya na Yokan) #:Jouée durant les matinées précédant une pleine lune. #'Fearful Experience' #:Jouée quand une personne entend la voix des Shadows. #'Calamity' #:Jouée durant les situations de crise. Variation de "Crisis". #'During the Exams...' (試験中…, Shiken-chū…) #:Thème des examens scolaires. #'Adventured act' #:Composition et arrangement: Yosuke Uda #:Thème du Club Escapade. #'Joy' #:Thème d'une rencontre de lien social. #'tartarus_0d03' #:Thème du palier Yabbashah. #'A Deep Mentality' (深層心理, Shinsō Shinri) #:Chœur: Yumi Kawamura #:Thème de l'hôtel des amours d'un soir. #'The Path is Open' #:Thème de résolution d'un lien social. #'The Path Was Closed' #:Thème de fin de partie. Variation de "Aria of the Soul". Disque 2 #'Changing Seasons' #:Chant: Haruko Komiya #:Chœur: Yumi Kawamura #:Thème du lycée pendant le second trimestre. #'Basement' #:Thème de l'ancien bunker souterrain. #'Master of Tartarus' #:Chœur: Yumi Kawamura #:Thème de combat à certains étages. #'Just Like This...' (これでいいんだ…, Korede Īnda…) #:Jouée pendant la manipulation d'Aigis. #'Living With Determination' #:Jouée lors de séquences tristes. #'tartarus_0d04' #:Thème du palier Tziah. #'Kyoto' (京都, Kyōto) #:Jouée pendant le voyage scolaire. #'Afternoon Break' #:Jouée quand un lien social réclame une rencontre. #'Tanaka's Amazing Commodities' (時価ネットたなか, Jika Netto Tanaka) #:Paroles: Katsura Hashino #:Chant: Masahide Takaya #:Thème de la télé-boutique du président Tanaka. #'tartarus_0d05' #:Thème du palier Harabah. #'Memories from 10 Years Ago' (10年前の記憶, 10-nen Mae no Kioku) #:Jouée lors du flash-back d'Aigis. #'Mistic' #:Thème de Pharos/Ryoji. Variation du thème de Tartarus. #'Strength of Heart' (心の力, Kokoro no Chikara) #:Thème de progression d'un lien social. #'Memories of the City' (街の記憶, Machi no Kioku) #:Thème de Tatsumi au nouvel an. Variation de "Kimi no Kioku". #'Memories of the School' (学園の記憶, Gakuen no Kioku) #:Thème du lycée au dernier trimestre. Variation de "Kimi no Kioku". #'Living With Determination -Iwatodai Dorm Arrange-' (Living With Determination -厳戸台分寮アレンジ-'', ''Living With Determination -Iwatodai Bunryō Arenji-'') #:Thème du dortoir au nouvel an. Variation de "Living With Determination". #'tartarus_0d06''' #:Thème du palier Adamah. #'That Which Comes From the Darkness' (暗闇より出でしもの, Kurayami yori Dedeshi mono) #:Jouée lors de la rencontre avec un boss. #'Battle Hymn of the Soul' (全ての人の魂の戦い, Subete no Hito no Tamashī no Tatakai) #:Chant: Haruko Komiya #:Thème de combat contre l'avatar de Nyx. Variation de "Aria of the Soul". #'Nyx' #:Jouée quand l'héraut expose la nature de Nyx. #'Determination' (決意, Ketsui) #:Jouée quand le héros part affronter Nyx. #'Burn My Dread -Last Battle-' #:Paroles: Reiko Tanaka #:Chant: Lotus Juice #:Chœur: Yumi Kawamura #:Thème du combat final contre Nyx. #'Enduring Bonds' (絆'', ''Kizuna) #:Jouée à la victoire contre Nyx. Variation de "Memories of You". #'Because I Will Protect You' (私が守るから, Watashi ga Mamoru kara) #:Jouée lors de la scène finale. Variation de "Memories of You". #'Memories of You' (キミの記憶, Kimi no Kioku) #:Paroles: Shigeo Komori #:Chant: Yumi Kawamura #:Thème de fin. #'Blues of the Soul' (Blues in Velvet Room) #:Variation de "Aria of the Soul". Galerie Details supplémentaires *Un thème de victoire différent fut crée lors la phase beta du jeu, mais fut retiré du produit final. en:Persona 3 Original Soundtrack Catégorie:Albums Persona